


Birthday

by lanalucy



Series: The Healing Arts [13]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Community: femslash100, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/F, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara marks another spot on her journey through recovery.</p><p>femslash100 challenge #435 - hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Laura stroked the downy tufts on the baby’s head, her breath hitching. “She’s got your hair.”

Kara smiled. “Maybe it’ll get redder.” She ran her fingers down Laura’s arm.

“She’s beautiful the way she is.”

“She is.” Kara agreed. She was so exhausted, could barely keep her eyes open.

Laura nestled the baby down next to Kara and leaned over to kiss her. 

“So, happy birthday. Guess we’ll have to reschedule dinner.” Kara curled Laura’s hair around her fingers. “Don’t know how I’m going to top this for a birthday present.”

“You mean my surprise party?” Laura smirked. “You’re a terrible secret keeper.”

“That was just a ruse to keep you occupied. I had something else planned.” She carded her fingers through the baby’s hair. “She was pretty determined to get here, though. Three weeks early. Hope you’re not expecting one every year.”

“Every three years should be good enough.” 

She only held a straight face for a couple of seconds, and her laugh set off Kara. “Gods,” she groaned. “Don’t make me laugh.”

“Are you in a lot of pain, baby?”

“This is nothing compared to -” She stopped herself.

“I know.”

Kara changed the subject. “What do you want to name her? Did you settle on one?”

“Audrey.”

Kara nodded. “That’s a good one.” She traced down the baby’s nose, still in awe of how this creature had come to be. “Hello, Audrey.”


End file.
